my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Cage Movie Theater
Preshow It will show a slideshow of Johnny Cage fighting and autographing.Johnny Cage says that they will part of this 4D Mortal Kombat Show.You need to be seated on the seats by the left,middle or right.The picture will show the 4D show.It might include Sonya,Scorpian,Sub-Zero,Kano,Rain,Baraka,Ermac,Reptile,Liu Kang,Kitana,Mileena,Nightwolf,Sektor,Cyrax and Shao Kahn.Johnny will wave goodbye and enjoy the show. The Show A actor who works there,tells you that some of Smoke clones will be in this...except the show.The actor says that they will begin and start putting on the 4D glasses.The show begins with Johnny and Sonya walking on a path.Johnny says that they might encounter their frenemies.Sonya laughs.Johnny and Sonya stop on a mysterious person.The person had green eyes and in a coat.Johnny steps back Sonya.Then Baraka comes out of the coat.Johnny prepares to fight.Baraka takes out his blades pointing at Johnny (at the screen with 4D effect)They fought but Sonya was there looking.Johnny front flips Baraka but he blocks.Then Baraka slaps Johnny's glasses...making him the wrong guy to slap them.Johnny uses his fist to punch Baraka to the face.Baraka's face had a hole of blood fell backward.Sonya told Johnny if he is okay.Johnny was fine but got on his glasses.On the Kombat Stadium,Scorpian,Sub-Zero,Liu Kang,Kitana,Rain,Kano,and Ermac were there.Sektor and Cyrax were fighting while Shao Kahn was watching them fight.Sektor punches Cyrax but Cyrax shoots his net.Cyrax gets close to him with his blade.The blade was close to the screen and also Sektor.But Sektor gets out and punches Cyrax after.Cyrax was over......saying Finish Him!Sektor got out his crusher.He crushes Cyrax,making wet blood at the screen.Everyone standing behind or at the seats were clapping.Shao Kahn says to stop.He said all the fighters will fight him now.The crowd gasps.Shao Kahn jumps off his seat to the stadium.Johnny and Sonya finally came.Shao Kahn gets his long hammer pointing at the screen.The fighters were getting ready.They all ran to Shao Kahn.Scorpian teleports and jumps behind Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn hits Scorpian behind.Sub-Zero,Rain,and Reptile jump on him.Shao Kahn punches all three of them.Kitana and Mileena all figh him with the swords and the fan.But Shao Kahn gets both of them knocked out.Liu Kang transforms himself to a dragon.He snaps at the screen.Kano and Ermac shoots laser and use their powers.Shao Kahn dodges them.Nightwolf appears and gets his axe and stakes.Shao Kahn will be busy killing Riptile and Mileena.Sektor joins Nightwolf with him.They both attack but fail.Johnny and Sonya were also need to fight.Shao Kahn finally kills Sektor,Nightsolf,Kitana,Mileena,Kitana,Reptile,Ermac,Kano,and Liu Kang.Rain,Sub-Zero,Scorpian,Johnny,and Sonya were the only ones.Rain shoots his water at Shao Kahn but he hits the water with hammer,wetting the persons.Shao Kahn kills Rain.Sub-Zero shoots ice at Shao Kahn and Scorpian shoots fire.He dodges it which makes the ice and fire make smoke.The smoke clones make the smoke.Shao Kahn finally kills both of them.Johnny kicks him.Shao Kahn looks back and Sonya shoots him.Johnny backflips him.Shao Kahn finally catches Johnny but Sonya blows a fire kiss.The fire gets straight to the screen...killing Shao Kahn.Johnny gets out free and Sonya hugs and kisses him.The crowd cheers.But the question is....how will they revive the fighters? The show ends. After Show You can go outside to go on Scorpian's Barbeque or take pictures with Johnny